


Five Steps from Hell

by mua_mua



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mua_mua/pseuds/mua_mua
Summary: If George could describe Dream in one word, it would be “determined”. Dream was always determined to win, to play the game, to live his life. Even when the odds were stacked against him, Dream fought his hardest to get out on top. Even when everyone didn’t believe in him, Dream won anyways. The next big brain strategy, the next master plan, the next big thing. Dream was always planning and thinking 4 parallel universes ahead. Dream changed after being thrown in prison. That much was apparent.It changed after Dream went to prison. That much was also obvious.But George never knew Dream would resort to this.--inspired by Together We Fall Apart by Night_Fracturer--
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Five Steps from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for blood, self-inflicted harm, character death (suicide specifically). The italics are also George's thoughts. I partially ship DNF and I partially don't. So you can take this however you want.
> 
> For how Dream is acting, I used my cat as a model. My cat is the definition of a scaredy-cat cause she has lots of anxiety. Legit, when she's scared, she won't hiss, scratch, or bite. She just runs and if you corner her, instead of fighting back, she screams out of terror. 
> 
> Last but not least, this was def inspired by Together We Fall Apart by Night_Fracturer. Ummmm, they don't know who I am. They're like a celebrity to me and I'm some insignificant worm LOL. This is a reimagination of when George and Sapnap find Dream but with some different time details (cause I'm lazy to go back and review). However, Dream is a scared traumatized child and runs off into the forest instead of Phil's cabin. Night_Fracturer, I'm sorry if this trash soils your good reputation. Your fic is one of the best fics of the Hurt Clay/Dream tag (which I haunt every day for new updates) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“I CAN’T! I CAN’T GO BACK! PLEASE!” Dream screeches, wild and afraid. Even the stars seemed too scared to show their light, their presence hidden and the only light source being the flicking torches in George's and Sapnap's hands. Dream's bandaged arms thrashing about to keep them away as he stumbles a step backward with unsteady feet. They could only approach slowly, minds whirring. Thinking about how this was the same person, 5 months prior, could swing his netherite ax with dangerous precision and grace. No longer was Dream a fighting dancer. He was an animal. An animal that is scared for its life with no room for logic or reason. Prone to rash decisions and ultimately deadly outcomes.

_He should have noticed it then. What an animal is willing to do._

“Dream. Calm down. We’re trying to help you.” George tries to reassure him with hands empty to show he was of no threat. He edges closer, silently motioning Sapnap to quiet his own steps. Dream takes another small step back to keep his distance. The black-haired man gives back the smallest nod and even crouches a bit to appear smaller. To seem less threatening.

Dream’s erratic movements don’t slow and his piercing screams continued to shatter the cold dark night. Dream soon backs himself into the damp jagged wall of the cave within another step. Upon touching the wall, his whole body jerks as he registers there's no escape. Dream slides down the wall shakily, scratching his back as his threadbare signature hoodie did nothing to pad the descent. His hands reach into his lifeless flaxen hair (once a brilliant shade of gold) and start pulling harshly. At first, only strands and then large clumps. As if the hair didn't need any motivation to leave the weak roots and fall to the frigid stone floor soundlessly. George can barely breathe. He can barely comprehend Dream's current state of mind. 

Dream's bloodshot eyes darted around anxiously, looking for a solution. There were only tear tracks staining his pale sunken face. Not because the situation was any less stressing but he had run out of tears while sobbing on the hour-long run. The once-shining emerald eyes that reminded George of a majestic dark oak forest were now clouded with pure terror. There was no recognization of a friend. Of a brother.

_What have I done?_

“I-I can’t...I would r-rather...” Dream stutters.

And before anyone could react, Dream lunges forward. 

Not expecting the sudden attack, George stumbles backward and trips. Slightly afraid he would get hurt in Dream’s manic state, he brings up his arms to protect his face. But in the next few seconds, all he feels is the lighter load of his weapons belt and then another shrill scream of pure unfiltered terror.

But it wasn’t Dream’s. 

_Whose? Sapnap? Why?_

Just as quickly as he put his arms up, George forced them down to only see something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sapnap finally stop screaming to turn around and throw up, fragile form crumpling to the ground. 

But George wasn’t able to move. His mind was running a million thoughts a second, but not a single one could get his frozen body to move. To do anything. To stop Dream. To save Dream.

_This can’t be happening. This isn’t real. It’s a nightmare. Please wake up._

His best friend stood there with George’s gleaming diamond sword pierced through his abdomen. Dark scarlet spread from its center, dripping in rivulets and painting his signature hoodie a color it was not meant to be. 

_There was so much. Why was there so much?_

Dream had a shaky grin on his face as if to say he was proud of what he had done. Dream’s hands were steady in their grip as if to say he was sure this was the answer to all his problems. Dream’s glassy eyes were locked with George’s panicked ones as if to say that it was his fault. That it was Dream’s hand on the handle but George was the one who forced his hand. 

_What have YOU done?_

George finally regains motion in his legs and rushes to stop Dream, but Dream only sways out of the way with a single strangely stable step. For this final act of his, Dream regains the delicate movement he had once possessed in his prime (all to guarantee his end). George shouts at Sapnap to go find somebody, anybody for help. To get as many potions and golden apples as he can. Sapnap hurriedly rushes to his feet and out of the shallow cave, tripping twice on the way. Dream pulls out the sword halfway...only to plunge it right back in with an audible squelch. Dark muddy sinful blood gushes out of the widening hole, dripping nonstop into the puddle below him. 

_"Red". All he could see is "red". But maybe it's not? Maybe it's something else? PLEASE BE SOMETHING ELSE_

George again lunges forward with tears blurring his sight. "STOP! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS" Dream is only able to slide the weapon thrice more before George holds it still and grips Dream's waist. Somewhere in the back of his head, George knows better than to pull out the weapon.

George NEEDED to bring Dream home. Make their family complete again. To wake up to Bad's muffins. To stop Sapnap's sporadic fires and pet-killing. To hear Dream's laugh.

_When was the last time he heard Dream laugh?_

Dream loses all of his previous adrenaline-filled strength and sinks into George's grasp, stepping forward to push his weight into George. (Not that there was much of him left. Only a former husk. A skeleton with the barest amount of skin to say that he was a _human)_ His face slowly turns to look at George and he reaches up with a shaking hand. 

The blonde shivers and whispers, “N-now you can’t bring m-me back. I w-won’t make it.” 

Dragging his blood-slick fingers across George's cheek, Dream grins. And with whatever life he has within his rapidly cooling body, Dream draws a wet messy smile. The bloody hand falls but the blood stays morbidly warm on George's cheek. And his body turns limp, eyes instantly losing the little light they had.

N-no. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Dream wasn't supposed to do this. This isn't why Dream should be smiling for the last time.

"Dream? Dream! You can't do this! You're supposed to come home. To me. To Sapnap. To Bad. To our family."

Silence.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" George screams while shaking Dream's slack body, tears falling down his face. 

Silence.

Three shadows, one familiar, one with wings, and another of a caped figure appear behind him but his sobbing screams and painful whimpers continue.

"...please come home."

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Comments? Concerns? I would love to talk to you guys!  
> BTW this is my first official fanfiction! (not counting the text fic I uploaded for funsies)
> 
> Anyways, a thing I tend to do when writing is repetition and parallel syntax. It's me wanting to really hammer in the emotion or idea like in the paragraph with the phrase "as if to say". I ADORE repetition. A second thing is I made the title after writing the story. Then I wanted to give it meaning, so I squeezed in Dream stepping LOL. Yes, he should be stepping 5 times before his demise. The Sunday thing is just a Sunday thing. Brownie Points for anyone who figures out what album title inspired this title! And yes, George is still color-blind so I put quotes around the word red. And yea. I put a CorpseHusband ref in. Did you see it? lol


End file.
